


The Sound of Home

by JustNo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), If i was able to understand high school musical when i was 6 you can do this, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Minor mention of sex, Songfic, and I love it, anyway, is it a songfic when most people dont understand the song, klance, lance is singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustNo/pseuds/JustNo
Summary: “That was beautiful” Said Keith, he was looking directly at Lance, hands still in the other’s cheeks“You don’t even know what it meant”“It was sung by you, it’s enough to make it beautiful”orLance sings when he misses his home





	The Sound of Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with a song and I have to take advantage of my Latino son, so, here it is
> 
> Disclaimer: I have mild dyslexia and English is not my first language, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typos
> 
> Also, Happy late valentine's day (although I totally don't celebrate that here)

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQoUjOvP0ZA) and [English Lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/es/letras/Bely-Basarte/Matem%C3%A1tica-de-la-Carne/traduccion/ingles)

 

Sometimes, when the castle was in complete silence you could hear Lance humming, even singing sometimes, in a quiet voice, like telling a secret.

Every time it was a different song, sometimes a happy tune, something Latino and probably meant for dancing, sometimes it was a ballad, a sad song, but those songs were the hardest to hear, every time Lance was singing a happy song he didn't have a problem if the others saw him, but when the song was quieter he went walking around the castle avoiding the sight of any of his teammates, so when Lance looked surprisingly excited to find a guitar at the space market the Voltron team didn't really understand how that fitted with what they knew about him, but they let him get it anyway. Lance didn't care about the confused looks they gave him, as soon as he was back in the castle Lance did not miss a second before going to his room, ignoring Allura's questions and Conran's stories about having something like that in Altea, he wasn't interested in any of that, he had a part of earth  _now._

When Lance was a kid he learnt a valuable lesson about being the middle child in a large family, to be noticed he needed to do something outstanding, and for a 10-year-old, playing the guitar was outstanding enough, what little Lance didn't know is that the little wooden piece with string will become so much more to him than he thought, of course, it got him a few praises, his aunts were happy to tell him how talented he was every time they saw him, He was able to remember their words clearly "¡Mira que talentoso salió el muchacho! soon you'll be the new Chayanne" he was sure he will not be the new anyone, but he also learned that the best confident wasn't a person, that in fact, it wasn't even alive,  his best friend for many years was an old guitar that he bought saving money for months, he even named his guitar, Mariña (not for a deep story, but because he thought it was hilarious to have a guitar named Mariña, and it was even better to see his school friends trying to pronounce the _ñ)_ Lance didn't leave his guitar for a second for many years, he was that kid who always carried their instrument, and he was happy with that, he felt that he would always have a way to communicate without having to say anyhting, and he lowkey knew that  _everyone loves the kid with the guitar._

And then he went to the Garrison.

And now, he was in space, a bit far away from all the things he knew.

But, he had a piece of home with him, and he was really happy about it, he didn't even stop to think much, he needed to start playing, he knew a few songs by memory, but he knew there was a song that had always had a special place in his heart, he had fantasized many times about singing that song, he had an opportunity to do it in space.

He started to sing

**_Fuimos a hacer el amor_**  

**_Y parece que volvimos de la guerra_ **

**_Me sentí astronauta cuando me abriste la puerta_**  

**_Perdido en tus lunares diciendo adiós a la tierra_ **

 

 Lance's voice was soft, it started as a hesitant hum, and started to grow from there.

 

**_Borrando en el felpudo el camino de migas_ **

**_Para que nadie siga el rumbo que entreven tus piernas_ **

**_Cuando caminas punto a punto formando una linea_ **

**_Una recta entre mis curvas y tus indirectas, con puntería_ **

 

 He thought about his home, about his mother, about his siblings, he thought about the people he ever felt that he loved them enough to sing a song to them.

**_Volaron los minutos teniéndote cerca_ **

**_Ocultos y jugando mudos juntos a ese "truco o prenda"_ **

_**Con el lenguaje de las manos** _

_**Leyendo en braile cada surco de piel** _

_**Pero también tus labios** _

Lance felt the phonemes in Spanish so fluent, he realized how much he missed his first language, he didn't know it was possible to long so much for a few simple words that could be said in English too, and, in a merely technical way, meant the same too.

**_Vivimos sin horarios, lejos de calendarios_ **

**_Versos de pasión y no de aniversario_ **

**_Todo lo que no te dije lo hice_ **

**_Cicatrices que aún recuerdo, sueños_ **

**_Cuando despertamos vecindarios._ **

He thought about the time when he started to learn this song, he remembered wanting to sing it to his significant other some day, he always wondered who they will be.

**_Mi más sentido bésame, bésame, besayúname_ **

**_Ayúdame a deshacer la cama_ **

**_Te comería a versos pero me tragaría mis palabras_ **

**_Por eso mejor dejarnos sin habla_ **

And then he thought about Keith, he was singing to him, the damn mullet boy got stuck in his head in a way he never thought it was possible.

**_Perdí el sentido del amor pero no del sarcasmo_ **

**_Así que te haré el humor hasta llegar al orgasmo_ **

**_Que he visto enamorados ojos de legañas_ **

**_Pero no hay mejores brindis que los que hacen tus pestañas_ **

Keith’s eyes, Keith’s smile, the way he always seemed tougher than he actually was, Keith willing to be with him all night when he wasn’t feeling well.

**_Estas en mi lista de sueños cumplidos_ **

**_Y en el de pecados compartidos_ **

**_Rompamos juntos la barrera del sonido_ **

**_Cuando el gemido se coma a el ruido y_ **

**_Hagamos juntos todas las maldades_ **

**_La dieta de los caníbales_ **

**_Soy de los que siempre creyó en las señales_ **

**_Por eso pégame, muérdeme, déjame cardenales_ **

What Lance wasn’t aware of is that Keith was listening to him, he was standing by the door in his room, he wasn’t really able to understand what he was saying, he only knew enough to pick up a few words _amor, sueños, soy,_ but that wasn’t enough to make sense of the sentences coming out of Lance’s mouth.

**_(Oh oh, oh oh...)_ **

Lance looked up, he saw the small piece of red clothing next to the door frame, he didn’t need to think much about who was it, Lance stood up, without stopping his singing, and he grabbed Keith’s hand and led him into the room, Lance looked him directly in the eyes and started singing the chorus again.

**_Mi más sentido bésame, bésame, besayúname_ **

**_Ayudame a deshacer la cama_ **

**_Te comería a versos pero me tragaría mis palabras_ **

**_Por eso mejor dejarnos sin habla_ **

Lance sang it to Keith, and even if he wasn’t able to understand it, he was able to feel the emotion in the other boy’s words, he felt the love, the homesickness, and he felt everything his boyfriend felt while he sang.

**_Perdí el sentido del amor pero no del sarcasmo_ **

**_Así que te haré el humor hasta llegar al orgasmo_ **

**_Que he visto arrejuntarse el hambre con las ganas_ **

**_Pero no hay mejor skyline que verte tumbada._ **

The song was ending, Keith grabbed Lance by the cheeks and gave him a tender kiss, a small one, and then another one, and another one, and then a long one, Lance was smiling while he kissed him, they were just a happy pair of boys for a second instead of the defenders of the universe.

“That was beautiful” Said Keith, he was looking directly at Lance, hands still in the other’s cheeks

“You don’t even know what it meant”

“It was sung by you, it’s enough to make it beautiful”

They kissed again, and again, and again, and one more time just for luck.

**_Bésame, bésame_ **

**_Besayúname_ **


End file.
